When Your Heart Stops Beating
by writing love on your arms
Summary: “That’s not the way I want my, our, story to end, Fang. You know what we’re gonna do? We’re gonna burn everything to the freakin' ground tonight. They want us to save the world, well, dammit, we'll do just that.” / set after book five.


**Hm.  
Maximum Ride fanfiction?  
**_**hell yes.**_

**Ehh. This is kind of a crappy start, but I really wanted to get it posted before I'm gone for about a week.  
And I know, I KNOW, I should update my other stuff.  
Watch this one fall behind too ... Hahaha.**

* * *

**Summary:** "That's not the way I want my, _our, _story to end, Fang. You know what we're gonna do? We're gonna burn everything to the fuckin' ground tonight."  
**Pairings: **READ TO FIND OUT. Of course it's Fax, you fools.  
**Rating: **Teen.**  
Notes: **Idk, to me, it's OOC. AU, of course. Anyone who knows the song where the second title is from will get a cookie. xD Idk about you guys, but I can't picture Fang being like "Baby" or stuff like that. He's so much classier than that; so deal with him saying "love" and such. **book five spoilers for you losers who haven't read book five yet. (:**  
**Disclaimer: **Dude, if I owned Maximum Ride, I wouldn't have made you wait FIVE books before Max and Fang got together.  


* * *

**When Your Heart Stops Beating  
aka : Downtown Doctors Goodnight, Bird Kids Rule!  
**_**writing love on your arms  
**_**prologue; we're do we go from here?**_**  
**_

**` maximum ride ;**

_**Just know if you're soul will fade at all,  
the one you thought could fool the world …**_

Carefully, Fang rubbed his hands together, trying to create friction. Honey, it didn't work the first time, what the heck made him think it'd work the second time? I sighed, grabbing sticks to rub together – it was butt cold outside, and the rest of the flock was (smartly, m might I add), back at home with mom and Ella, while Fang and I were freezing our butts off.

"Fang, it's not working, it's not like we have some magical powers to make fire appear. The school wasn't cool enough for that," I said, shivering. Remind me, why the heck were we out here in the middle of the winter? Fang shot me a warning glance; he didn't like it when anyone brought up the school.

"Well, are your sticks working? No. I'm trying to say warm here," He said, his tone bitter. I rolled my eyes at Mr. Dramatic; he always got snippy when he was cold. Suddenly, an idea flashed through my head …

"You know, if you're cold, I think I could help fix that …" I said, putting the sticks down and walking towards him. Fang cocked his eyebrows at me, probably thinking something more perverted (thanks, Ig!) than what I really meant. Another year had passed, the flock knew that we were an 'item' (as Nudge wouldn't shut up about), and we were still trying to figure out what the heck we were gonna do about saving the world, stopping the School, which was sadly still up and running …

"Go on …" He ushered with his hands, which had strangely become warm, as I sat down on his lap, titling my head to the side. I could see the look in his eyes that he was hoping (keep dreamin', lover boy) of what Iggy had told him about … The magic word: sex. Of course, I mean, it's not like Iggy could really … do anything, you know? All I know is that he bought a porno for him and Fang, and I found it three days later.

Ha. Good times.

"Nothing like that, you prevent," I swatted him playfully on the head, and he smiled the smile that I only got to see. He could've easily ducked the swat, but he didn't – he never did, unless it was Iggy, so he could make Iggy feel like less of a man. I rubbed my hands together, causing Fang to raise his eyebrows at me, considering how I was harassing him for this action moments ago. I felt him run his fingers through my hair softly, like had had done last night …

"Such a shame. Iggy's taught me wonderful things …" I swatted him again as he smirked. "Seriously, though … Love, what is the plan?" My heart always fluttered when he called me 'love'. We had never said I love you to each other, but it wasn't needed – what we felt was more than love; it was more of a connection. I sighed, my hair flying up as I did so. Truth be told, I didn't know what our plan was. I knew that we, (um., more so I) had to save the world, stop the school … You know, clever things like that.

"I don't know … I really … I really don't know anymore. The M-Geeks hardly show up anymore, and mom is trying to get us to do some crap to prevent Global Warming that we're all feed up with … I really wish I would've taken up that offer you gave two years ago, about just running away and never looking back .." I sighed again, still feeling Fang mess around with my hair. He let me go on. "That's the reason I wanted to get away for the weekend, to think about it … I didn't know that it'd be so cold in spring … And …" I paused again, admitting this sheepishly, "I thought you'd have some clever idea on what to do, aside from your bizarre, yet brilliant, running away and never look back schemes."

I turned my head to face him, resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. His face clenched up, only slightly, deep in thought – his dark, brown eyes pierced at the night, trying to think of a clever response to that. My second-in-command, my boyfriend, my best friend … for once, didn't say his usual response. Iggy would've said something like "I love bombs", Gasman would've agreed, Nudge would be drooling over Iggy (and never admitting it, if I might add), and Angel would be trying to figure what was going on in our heads …

Finally, I broke my gaze from my own thoughts and the trees and looked up at Fang, who was still in thought. His brows had been pulled together, and he looked frustrated. And, as I've said before, I, most of the time, didn't like emotions – I also didn't like other people having complex emotions like myself, which I was sure that Fang had. I mean, he did fall in love with me, a freak bird hybrid. Ha.

"I …" He seemed lost for words as he looked straight head; this was probably another one of those moments that the movies are like "I don't know how to say this without hurting you, so I won't look you in the face", etc, type of ordeals. His focus stayed on the trees for a moment before turning to face me. "I don't … I don't know, love. I really don't. We haven't been called in for at least a year, your mom is getting the vibe that we're not really into the 'save the planet!' crap, and nobody is trying to take as down, which worries me. If I had a suggestion on where to start, I'd tell you – but I don't, and for that, I'm sorry," He paused again, before smiling slightly, and I knew where this was going. "However, my bizarre yet brilliant ideas are true … And I know you're not really looking for this as an option, but it really is a good one. That's the best I've got." He shrugged.

I sighed again – so he didn't know, I didn't know … I didn't like mentioning the rest of this to the flock or my mom … Jeb was an ass and I never wanted to talk to him about it … Fang could easily sense my distress, and began to rub circles on one of my more sensitive part of my wings, causing me to calm down slightly.

As much as I really wanted to take Fang's offer and just run away, I couldn't do it – I couldn't hurt my mom, or the flock. And that left us with nothing. I bit my lip, not saying anything. Fang knew that the idea was out – and he knew not to pester it anymore. I didn't even hear him pull up the duffle bag that mom had packed for us when we told her we were heading out for the weekend to clear our heads (and boy, had she been suspicious about that. She even had to get Angel to confirm that nothing was going to happen). He pulled out a blanket, and wrapped it around us, still holding me close to his chest.

"Fang …" I finally said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, love?" He went back to playing with strands of my hair again.

"Where do we go from here?" He knew what I meant by that. I didn't mean just the flock and our future, I meant about _us_, and our relationship. He seemed reluctant to say what he was thinking, probably because he was repeating himself and he didn't enjoy repeating himself.

"I don't know, Max. I really don't know."


End file.
